Folhas de Outono
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Seiya reflete sobre sua vida como guerreiro. O que o Cavaleiro de Pégasus pensa em relaçao a sua propria vida? Desafio proposto por June Briefs.


**Folhas**** de Outono**

(By Lithos of Lion)

As folhas caíam vagarosamente, tingindo o chão de um colorido amarelo e marrom que despertava a nostalgia e a saudade. O outono surgia devagar, levando com sua brisa cálida o calor escaldante do verão.

Era como se, de um modo simples e sutil, a natureza se despedisse dos homens... Uma introspecção.

O estado da natureza refletia bem o da minha alma.

Uma fuga, uma despedida, um deixar para trás apenas as folhas e entrar no mais frio dos invernos... Eu não era mais o mesmo... E tudo o que eu fora, ou fizera, caía como as folhas do outono.

A verdade é que as folhas pesavam demais nos meus galhos frágeis, tão machucados pelo furor das tempestades, pelas quais eu já havia passado.

Um Herói! Assim todos me chamam, assim todos acreditam... Eu não me vejo assim, nunca pensei que eu conseguiria forças para lutar. Agora uma incrível guerra de pensamentos e sentimentos explode dentro de mim.

Quem sou eu afinal? Um guerreiro? Um Herói? Um homem... Não sei mais quem sou. Não posso responder o que me tornei depois de tantas lutas e de tantos sacrifícios. Antes eu era apenas Seiya, o garoto órfão, obrigado a se tornar cavaleiro para poder ver novamente a irmã.

Agora eu sou Seiya de Pégasus, cavaleiro, um dos santos de bronze... Um daqueles que por inúmeras vezes levantou-se para proteger a humanidade ao lado de sua deusa.

Aquele que abandonou todos os seus sonhos, todos os seus projetos, para dar a sua vida pela paz que tanto desejava. Um guerreiro de Atena.

Aquele que, não importa quantas vezes fosse derrubado, fosse ferido e não tivesse mais forças; levantava-se e seguia em frente. Sempre seguia... Por quê? Seus irmãos precisavam dele, chamavam por seu nome... Sua deusa o chamava... E ele simplesmente não podia ser fraco, não podia se dar o direito de não levantar, de afundar em suas dores... Tinha que seguir em frente, pelos que amava, por Atena!

Seiya aproximou-se de uma das árvores, sentando-se abaixo dela... Tirou o violão da capa e começou a tocar uma melodia suave, porém triste. Suas reflexões sobre os últimos anos de sua vida, sobre tudo o que havia passado, não o deixavam ficar tranqüilo e finalmente poder dizer que havia cumprido sua missão.

Mal notou a aproximação de sua irmã...

- Seiya, está tudo bem? – Seika perguntou, a voz calma.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – respondeu, sem ao menos tirar os olhos das cordas do violão.

- Você não me engana. – sorriu de forma doce, ao ver o irmão levantar o rosto. – O que tanto te aflige?

- Nada. Só confusão de sentimentos Seika-chan.

- Seiya, você não precisa entender o que passou e sim olhar os resultados. É positivo não é? Apesar de tudo o que passamos, do que Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu passaram... Estamos vivos e juntos. – uma lágrima rolou solitária pelo rosto de ambos. – É o que importa.

Seika se aproximou e sentou ao lado do irmão, fazendo com que ele largasse o violão e deitasse em seu colo, como antigamente. Os dois sorriram.

- Você ainda é o meu bebê! – disse Seika fazendo cócegas na barriga do irmão.

- Seika, eu não sou criança. – gargalharam com gosto.

Talvez fosse essa a mensagem que aquele outono trazia, as folhas antigas e velhas caiam ao chão e o inverno chegaria... Mas, depois dele a primavera voltaria a mostrar a beleza de suas cores. E eles eram como as estações, as folhas secas da tristeza precisavam cair, as dores precisavam desaparecer e só assim eles poderiam nascer de novo.

Como em uma primavera. Brotar como as flores para uma nova vida, repleta de alegrias, de amor e de paz. Pela qual eles sempre lutaram.

FIM

**N.A**: Desafio Seiya pronto! Quando eu aceitei o desafio, a primeira idéia que me veio em mente foi uma reflexão de Seiya sobre sua vida como guerreiro, seus sentimentos em relação a tudo o que passou nas batalhas. Bem, era essa a intenção...

Ficou curtinho... Só espero que eu não tenha fugido a proposta!

Até que eu gosto do cavalinho XD

Bjos

Lithos de Lion


End file.
